


No More Secrets

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Alex is married to plus sized R and she’s on a mission. Alex has to seduce someone and R happens to see Alex but doesn’t know that Alex is on a mission, so R thinks Alex is cheating on her.





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

Alex looked herself in the mirror. She was wearing what she usually wore when she would go to bars, back when she wasn’t married. But she had to wear her leather jacket again in order to complete the mission she was given. No one else but her could do it. She washed her face and got ready. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom and headed straight for the bar on 37th Avenue, she would no longer be Alex Danvers, DEO agent and wife of Y/N Danvers. She would be Jamie, someone with ties to the Carzonetti family (mob family with both aliens and humans working together). She would be an ideal match for the target. Her objective was to seduce the woman of interest and get her to divulge any information. 

By the time Alex arrived, she had seen her target sitting in a booth. She couldn’t make anything obvious, so she went straight for the bar. 

“Whiskey. Neat.”

Alex ordered another one after quickly downing the first. If she had to kiss anyone other than you, she’d need more alcohol. Kissing. That was as far as she would go. She didn’t even want to do that. Even if it was for a mission.

“You look like you’re either searching for something or running away from something.”

Alex couldn’t help but smirk. The woman had played into her hands.

“What are you searching for? Because the exit is over there, and the booth you were sitting at was much closer to it, so I know you’re not running away from something.”

“Good eye. I’m Moira.”

“Jamie. Now, unless you have something I’m looking for or you’re a glass of whiskey, I suggest you turn around and leave.”

Moira stands up and looks briefly towards the exit, but chooses to sit much closer to Alex. 

“And what if you’re the something I’m looking for, Jamie? I can assure you I’m much more easier to  _swallow_  than whiskey. I taste even better.”

“Something tells me you know which family I work for.”

“What tipped you off?”

“Moira, your men over there keep patting themselves and glancing our way. So you were smart enough to bring your own protection. As much fun as this is, I’m going. You’ve got nothing I want.”

“Wait. It’s true that I know you’re part of the Carzonetti family.”

“And you thought sleeping with someone like me could get you in?”

“I’m looking for information. That’s it.”

“Nothing in this town is free.”

Alex drinks one ore whiskey before standing up. Moira squeezes her hand.

“If you stay, I’ll give you information in return. Anything you want to know.”

Alex sits down and listens to Moira. After an hour has passed, Alex has gotten more than enough information about the new drug that’s been killing many of the aliens. She in turn gives some information Moria needs to do whatever it is that needs to be done, but only some, not all.

“Is there anything I can do to entice you to giving me all you know, Jamie?”

Moira asks as she runs her fingers down Alex’s stomach. Alex plays into her character.

“You couldn’t handle me.”

“Try me, Jamie.”

Moira gets up and hands Alex a hotel key and doesn’t look back as she leaves. Alex smiles knowing she’s completed the mission, and freezes when she sees you.

 

 

Alex immediately gets up to follow you, but you leave, and she’s left with maintaining mission integrity. 

_________

“Good work, Agent.”

“J’ohn, I need to go. Y/N thinks I cheated on her.”

“You can bring her back here, if you’d like.”

“Yeah, after this, I’m making sure there’s no more secrets between me and her. She’s my wife. I can’t keep doing this to her.”

_________

“Y/N? Honey, can we talk?”

Alex starts tearing up when she sees you packing up a suitcase.

“It’s not what it looks like, Y/N.”

“I’m surprised you’re not at the hotel with that woman.”

“Y/N, I was undercover.”

“I saw the way you looked at her, Alex. You wanted her. You don’t even look at me that way anymore! You used to look at me as though I was the most attractive woman you ever laid eyes on. And now you just see someone who’s nothing.”

“That’s not true, Y/N! I love you even with your curves! I promise I will tell you everything if you come with me. Please, Y/N. Please.”

“Fine, but if I feel like you’re holding anything back from me, then I’m leaving. I can’t stay in a marriage where there’s so much secrecy.”

“I understand.”

_______

Needless to say, by the end of the night, you were shocked to learn everything that your wife did. You asked J’ohn if Alex needed to seduce someone ever again, and Alex came behind you and answered for him. 

“Never again, Y/N. Someone else can do it. Not me. I’m not going to risk losing you ever again. I love you.”

“And I love you. Just no more secrets, okay?”

“No more. I promise.”


End file.
